final_spacesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gary GoodSpeed
Gary Goodspeed es el protagonista de la serie animada "Final Space". Biografia Pasado Gary Goodspeed nació en la Tierra, hijo de John Goodspeed y su esposa Sheryl Goodspeed. De niño, su padre le obsequió una oruga bautizada como Mooncake para que cuidará durante su ausencia en un viaje próximo para investigar una anomalía gravitacional sobre la Tierra, parte de su deber como miembro de la Guardia Infinity. Gary prometió cuidar de la oruga hasta que volviera su padre, no obstante, Gary tuvo que ver a su padre morir cuando su nave explotó durante la investigación poco después. Tras este trágico suceso, Gary siguió cuidando de Mooncake y trató de buscar amor y apoyo en su madre. Pero ella, con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de su marido, dejo a su hijo en la negligencia y finalmente lo abandonó poco después, cosa que atormentaría a Gary hasta el presente. Gary, tras la perdida de sus padres, comenzó a vivir en un su casa del árbol, pero tiempo después, el recuerdo de la madre que lo abandonó lo hizo quemar la antigua casa de su familia en un ataque de rabia. 5 años antes de los sucesos del Episodio 1, mientras buscaba refugio de sus perseguidores en un bar, Gary intenta impresionar a una chica llamada Quinn haciéndose pasar por un piloto de la Guardia Infinity al que dejo noqueado en un baño con el propósito de robarle el uniforme. Tras intentar presumirle a Quinn ser un piloto certificado, Gary es llamado al deber. Al intentar volar un F71 Hawk, accidentalmente destruye 92 barcos Crucero Imperium T3 y un pequeño restaurante familiar mexicano. Tras ser descubierto como un fraude, es rápidamente noqueado por Quinn y arrestado por la Guardia Infinity. Por sus acciones, Gary fue sentenciado por 5 años a reparar satélites a bordo del Galaxia Uno, una nave espacial en donde su única compañía son H.U.E., inteligencia artificial de la nave, los S.A.M.E.S, robots de reparación y seguridad de la nave, y KVN, un robot específicamente designado para ser su compañero anti-locura y que Gary odia desde el día uno. Durante su encarcelamiento, Gary se auto proclamó capitán de la nave y cometió varias faltas que le provocaron extender su sentencia por un día cada vez. Gary también grabó y envío diariamente vídeos a Quinn, en los cuales contaba su vida diaria, los sucesos de su estadía y varios intentos de impresionarla así como sus deseos de volverla a ver en cuanto cumpliese su sentencia. Temporada 1 La vida de Gary daría un enorme giro luego de su encuentro con Mooncake, Avocato y el Señor Comandante. Luego de encontrarse con Quinn, este es visto como alguien afligido y con poco tiempo de vida por ella. Tras el último enfrentamiento con el Señor Comandante, Gary lentamente pierde el oxigeno almacenado en su traje mientras H.U.E. realizaba una cuenta regresiva, al llegar a cero sin embargo, un rayo de luz descendió sobre él implicando que no esta muerto y que será salvado por una entidad externa. Caracteristicas Gary es físicamente delgado con la piel pálida y el pelo rubio tupido. Durante su tiempo en el Galaxia Uno, usó un traje de comandante de color rojo con un cinturón verde azulado, guantes, botas y un collar triangular blanco que llevaba el símbolo de la Guardia Infinity. Después de que su sentencia termina. Recupera su vestimenta de su vestimenta en una camisa roja con un círculo azul en el medio, el cual complementa con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y jeans azules. Considerando la escena cuando se muerde el dedo, posee dientes puntiagudos. Durante el Capítulo 2, el Señor Comandante le arranca su brazo izquierdo, y este se le es reemplazado por uno robótico perteneciente a Rob, un robot S.A.M.E.S. Personalidad Gary a primera vista aparenta ser un idiota hiperactivo, inmaduro, hablador e impetuoso, con ciertas tendencias narcicistas. Sin embargo, a medida que la serie avanza, gran parte de esto resulta ser una fachada para enmascarar una serie de luchas mentales profundamente arraigadas. Gary admite decir lo incorrecto en los momentos equivocados, a veces enojando y molestando a otros en un intento desesperado de hacer amigos (como cuando obligó a Avocato a jugar 9 horas de cartas). Sus habilidades sociales carecen de "delicadeza" y, si bien su corazón está en un buen lugar, puede parecer arrogante. A pesar de esto, Gary es una buena persona de corazón y haría cualquier cosa por los demás, hasta llegar a sacrificarse por aquellos que le importan. Como dice H.U.E., "Gary siempre pone a los demás por encima de sus propias necesidades". Gary tiene una fuerte obsesión por las galletas, producto de verlas todos los días y tenerlas fuera de su alcance durante cinco años. Gary también puede llegar a ser muy dramático y romántico, aunque con frecuencia, no elige el momento correcto para esto tampoco. Relaciones Mooncake Gary encontró Mooncake mientras reparaba un satélite fuera del Galaxia Uno en el espacio. Mientras se tomaba un descanso tras su reparación, para ver una película a través de un holograma, nota que un píxel en la pantalla comenzó a actuar de forma extraña y comenzaba a hacerse más grande. Luego lo reconoce como un alíen que voló a través del holograma de la película, el cual se le estrella en la cara. Mientras Gary inicialmente estaba asustado por este encuentro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba siendo abrazado en lugar de ser atacado, lo que le hace encariñarse con él. Debido al gran parecido del alíen con la oruga que su padre le regalo de niño, Gary lo bautiza como Mooncake y lo invita abordo del Galaxia Uno, donde se convirtió en su amigo y compañero. Tras enterarse de que Mooncake es el objetivo del Señor Comandante, Gary decidió protegerlo a toda costa de este y sus fuerzas, volviéndose ambos más y más unidos con las aventuras vividas. Avocato Gary conoció a Avocato cuando un grupo de cazadores de recompensas Ventrexianos abordó el Galaxia Uno, con el objetivo de robar a Mooncake para el Señor Comandante. No obstante, al activar las defensas de la nave uno escapó, dos fueron desintegrados y Avocato se quedo adentro. Avovato intento seguir con su misión, pero fue encontrado por Gary y atrapado por los S.A.M.E.S. Debido a su profunda soledad al solo convivir con robots, Gary intento amigarse de Avocato atándolo obligándolo a jugar cartas por nueve horas seguidas, lo que un comienzo poco convencional se convertiría en una amistad épica. Después de que Gary utiliza KVN para destruir la sonda de sigilo Ventrexian de Turk, Avocato ofrece ayudar a Gary a poner a Mooncake a salvo, a lo que Gary solo aceptará la ayuda de Avocato una vez que le acepte su saludo especial. Más tarde en Tera Con Prime, Avocato es capturado por los soldados del Señor Comandante y estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Gary y Mooncake debido a que se descubre que este tenía a su hijo de rehén. Sin embargo, tiene un cambio de corazón e intenta ayudar a Gary, pero no antes de que el Señor Comandante le arrancara con telequinesis el brazo izquierdo al último. Los dos logran escapar de Terra Con Prime, y Avocato se ofrece a darle cirugía a Gary implantandole un brazo robótico de una unidad S.A.M.E. Quinn - Interés amoroso Gary conoció a Quinn hace cinco años en un bar llamado "Where the Earth is Still". Donde se hizo pasar por un piloto de la Guardia Infinity para tratar de impresionarla, después de que le dijera que solo estaba interesada en colegas. Gary siguió a un piloto al baño, donde lo noqueó, tomó su uniforme y salió para poder hablar con ella. Luego hubo un anuncio llamando al personal y Quinn fue con Gary, donde abordaron un F-71 Hawk Ship que Quinn esperaba que Gary pudiera volar, ya que supuestamente llevaba el uniforme de un Piloto. Gary sin embargo, terminó volando 92 Cruceros Imperium aliados y un pequeño restaurante mexicano familiar, por lo que fue noqueado y arrestado por su chica (¡Lo siento, Guadalupe!), así fue como se convirtió en prisionero a bordo del Galaxia Uno. Desde ese día, Gary ha hecho videos grabados diariamente y los ha enviado a Quinn (que supuestamente nunca recibió) durante sus cinco años de prisión, como una forma de tener contacto ella y de esa forma tener una mínima probabilidad de que salgan. H.U.E.- Consejero H.U.E.. es la IA del Galaxia Uno, con el cual Gary ha estado interactuando durante cinco años mientras cumplía su sentencia. Él controla la nave y vigila a Gary, agregando un día a su sentencia siempre que este intente robar una galleta o que haga alguna acción no permitida por él. KVN - "Némesis" KVN es un robot asignado como el "Compañero de evasión de la locura del espacio profundo" para Gary. A pesar de esto, KVN actúa más como una molestia que una ayuda para él, por lo que este siempre lo regaña por su incompetencia. A pesar de su agria interacción, Gary muy en el fondo lo ve como un amigo. Señor Comandante - Némesis El Señor Comandante se convirtió en el némesis de Gary cuando él último descubrió que estaba tratando de capturar el Espécimen E-351 (Mooncake) como forma de desbloquear el Final Space. Como el Señor Comandante hará cualquier cosa para obtener Mooncake, ha tenido varios confortamientos hostiles con él. Como por ejemplo, la vez que le arrancó el brazo, cuando supo que secuestró al hijo de su mejor amigo y el asesinato de Avocato. Pequeño Cato - Guardián Pequeño Cato es el hijo de Avocato. Él último le dijo a Gary que cuidara de su hijo, justo antes de que explotara una bomba implantada por el Señor Comandante. Ahora Gary tiene que cuidar y proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo. John Goodspeed - Padre El padre de Gary, John Goodspeed estaba solo cuando Gary era un niño. Él era parte de la Guardia Infinity, y un día tuvo que irse para una misión, donde le dio una oruga antes de su partida. Cuando el barco despegó, este explotó y mató a John. Citas Frases Celebres * "Sweet Grandor's glove!" *"Oh my crap." *"Oh my double crap!" *"Tough titty whompus" Citas * "How about fricken’ no?!" * "You see, I like that. I like a girl with a lot of phones." * "Let's get wild. How about you buy me a drink?" * "I am going to murder your face off!" * "I need a facehugger in my life!" * "Mooncake has feelings, and you just peed all over them with your cat whiz." * "Oh my god! David, kids, it's me! Your Mother!" * "No, my arm! I forgot my arm back up there!" * "I need to record my feelings!" * "Tough titty whompus!" * "I'm pumped! Super excited." * "Hey sphincter sack!" * "Oohhhh KVN...what in the name of the three rings of hell did you do to the ship!?!?" * "You really know how to press my buttons. Press!" * "Cutting the engines and gliding in like a glorious coasting stealth squirrel was a bad idea!" * ”Twist my nipples rough!” * ”Do you really think I‘m going to hang myself with guitar strings?!” * "Well if this isn't life then I'm a raging sack of walnuts!" Curiosidades * Gary's phrase, "Tough titty whompus" comes from show creator Olan Rogers' own mother, a phrase she would use when he didn't get his way. * It's possible that the reason Gary messaged Quinn every day of his sentence, is because he has no one else to call and talk to outside of the Galaxy One ship. * As a child, Gary has an interest in insects, as his childhood treehouse had a collection of bugs. This could also be a reason why his father gave him his pet caterpillar Mooncake. * In episode 1 Gary metions that he is Presbterian. This is then later referenced in episode 8 when Gary is told that he had been preselected to see Bolo before he had been born. This is a reference to a belief that Presbyterians believe in called "Predestination" where a person would be destined by God to either go to hell or heaven before they had been born. * Gary is a parody and pastiche of science-fiction protagonists. ** His personality and position as a rogue captain is similar to Peter Quill/Star Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy. ** Similar to Luke Skywalker and his father Anakin, he loses part of (or all of) an arm to a main antagonist. ** He is blond and wears red, similar to Cale Tucker from the film Titan A.E. *** Both of their fathers are voiced by Ron Perlman. Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:En Traducción